Anywhere But Here
by OldAccount1
Summary: M/M, Inc, Mpreg. At 15 and 17 the Halliwell sons knew exactly what they wanted, each other. However, their family didn’t understand that need and the boys ended up living with their grandfather when their parents kicked them out of the manor. 5 years late
1. prologue

**Anywhere But Here  
**_prologue,_

_M/M, Inc, Mpreg. At fifteen and seventeen the Halliwell sons knew exactly what they wanted, each other. However, their family didn't understand that need and the boys ended up living with their grandfather when their parents kicked them out of the manor. Five years later, their parents are back and knocking._

It was a typical Friday night for Wyatt and Chris Halliwell, both had returned home from work and were quietly eating supper as they both thought about their day. At twenty-two Wyatt was attending college at Stanford while twenty-year-old Chris wasn't really into going to college and had a full-time job at a local restaurant. Wyatt had already planned to open his own restaurant after graduating from college since he knew exactly how much money his mother made a day from Charmed.

"So, anybody hit on you today?" Wyatt asked with a smile on his lips and earned a wrinkled nose from his lover as Chris shook his head. Chris took another bite of his pasta and slowly chewed while he watched the TV for a minute. Wyatt loved NASCAR and Chris honestly couldn't understand how he could sit and watch the cars just drive around in a big circle for hours on end and even now Wyatt had to watch it even while they ate. Then again, Wyatt and Leo use to watch NASCAR every single Saturday together and even went to a couple races when Wyatt was younger but Chris was never invited to tag along and he didn't blame them. He couldn't even make it through a baseball game without wanting to go home.

"Nope, well, other than Connor no one." Chris finally said and Wyatt only shook his head with a smile on his face. Connor was a man who worked behind the bar at the restaurant; he had a thick Irish accent and messy red hair with a rugged handsome face. To be quite honest Wyatt never really liked the guy since he always hit on Chris and Chris always flirted back to him, of course Wyatt knew he was only playing around with him but he still didn't like Connor at all. So, Wyatt made a point of showing up at the restaurant for lunch just to see Chris every chance he got, luckily Chris hadn't noticed it yet. "You know, it's ok to admit that you're jealous of him."

"I'm not jealous of anybody!" Wyatt immediately exclaimed and Chris only snorted and rolled his eyes before he couldn't help but smile. It was bluntly obvious that Wyatt was jealous of Connor and hated it when he flirted with him and Chris only flirted back so that he could see that angry possessive look that would always cross Wyatt's features when Connor was around. Quite honestly it was very arousing and Chris loved it when Wyatt got all possessive over him, he wasn't sure why but he loved it.

"Sure you're not, baby." Chris replied and Wyatt only glared at him before he stood up when the phone rang and he walked across the dining room into the living room and grabbed the phone off of the stand and hit talk.

"Hello?"

"Hey Wyatt, its grandpa." Victor's voice came from the other line and Wyatt smiled lightly at that. Victor Bennett was the only person in their family that actually accepted their relationship and because of that the two were very close to him. Victor was stupid and he'd often seen the way that the boys behaved when they were around each other even when they were younger; they were so close for brothers, too close and Victor knew that it was only a matter of time. That and he planned on being there for Chris no matter what; he still wanted to be that cool grandpa that Chris told him he was.

"Oh hey gramps, what's goin' on?" Wyatt asked as he walked back to the table with Chris watching him as he gestured for Wyatt to give him the phone but Wyatt shook his head and gained a glare from his younger brother but Wyatt completely ignored him.

"I was just hoping that you two could come around tomorrow for lunch, I haven't seen you in a while." Victor said and Wyatt nodded before he realized that his grandfather couldn't see that and spoke.

"Yeah, sure, is twelve o'clock ok?" Wyatt asked while looking at Chris who only frowned in confusion.

"That's great Wy, I'll see you both tomorrow then." Victor said

"Absolutely, see ya grandpa."

"Bye Wyatt."

Wyatt hit end and set the phone down on the table before he looked up at Chris and saw the confusion in his emerald eyes. "We're going to grandpa's tomorrow for lunch around noon." Wyatt spoke and Chris smiled and nodded his head in acceptance before he resumed eating his supper. Chris decided to give up on teasing Wyatt with Connor and let him have this one battle since he could always continue with it tomorrow when Wyatt wasn't expecting it. Chris suddenly smirked at Wyatt before he continued eating while Wyatt only furrowed his eyebrows at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing babe."

"Seriously, Chris, what?"

"Hmm."

-- -- --

"Oh, come on Wyatt! I was only kidding," Chris exclaimed as he sat up with the sheets pooled around his waist. Wyatt only gave him a glare before he tugged his jeans up and quickly buttoned them. "Baby, honestly, where in the hell are you planning on going at three in the morning?" Wyatt continued to glare at him as he walked over to the closet and pulled on a clean shirt before making his way to the door before he stopped and turned to look at Chris with one hand on the doorknob.

"The living room." Wyatt huffed before he slammed the door behind him and Chris could only snort with a smile on his face as he laid back down on the bed. After a moment Chris sighed and sat up in the bed before he pulled on his boxers and slipped on Wyatt's t-shirt before making his way into the living room to sit next to Wyatt on the couch. The moment he sat down Wyatt scooted over away from him with a pout on his face while Chris rolled his eyes before he scooted closer to him.

"I was only playing around Wy," Chris said as Wyatt turned up the volume on the TV while Chris sighed. "You do realize how big of a baby you're being, right?"

"Yes I do," Wyatt responded shortly as his eyes stayed focused on the TV. Chris pursed his lips together for a moment before he leaned over and began to suck on Wyatt's neck and immediately Wyatt squirmed away from him. "I'm still mad at you."

"I'm sorry Wyatt, fuck me again and I promise I'll scream _your_ name as many times as you want me to," Chris said with a pout on his lips and Wyatt glanced at him and scowled before looking back at the TV. "I'll also scream how good you are...heck; I'll scream it right now if you want me too."

"...Out the window?"

"Sure." Chris said and Wyatt looked like he was thinking about it before he bit his lip and then shook his head.

"No, I'm still angry at you." Wyatt responded and Chris let out a deep sigh as he bit his lip before he smirked at his elder brother. Wyatt glanced at him with a curious frown on his lips before he quickly looked back at the TV.

"You can use the handcuffs."

"...Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Ok, I forgive you. To the bedroom!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

-- -- --

"Piper, do you have the spell written down, yet?" Phoebe Halliwell asked as she walked into the messy attic with Paige right behind her and Leo behind her. Piper was standing in front of the book, staring at it with unblinking eyes before she slowly looked up at them before she shook her head and sighed.

"It won't work," Piper finally said and received frowns from her sisters and husband so she elaborated. "We need the Power of Three Twice Blessed." Immediately silence fell upon the attic as they all realized exactly what it meant; they needed Wyatt to say the spell with them and the only problem with that was they haven't even heard a single word from him in five years.

"Piper, I _have_ to kill this demon," Paige stated. "If we need to track Wyatt down then we will, we can't just let this demon continue to kill!"

"I know Paige. We haven't even heard a single thing from Wyatt or Chris in five years, where in the world should we start looking?" Piper asked and Paige bit her lip before she looked ready to slap her own forehead.

"Victor. Wyatt and Chris stayed with him, right? Maybe they're still there, I mean they could be or he could know where they are." Paige said and Leo nodded his head in agreement.

"It's possible, but who knows if he'll actually tell us where they are." Leo added and Piper sighed before she walked over and grabbed the phone off of the small table and dialed her father's number, the same father that she hadn't said a word to in five long years. The phone rang four times and Piper was tempted to hang up but right when she was going to Victor picked up.

"Um, hi dad, it's Piper; can I talk to you for a minute?"

**Ok, this chapter took me like a week to write even though it's like two pages; I have trouble focusing on one thing. It's a rewrite of 'Kicked Out!' because I was going to add a new chapter to it but rereading it proved to be a challenge since it was truly horrible, so I have to rewrite it. Yes, I changed the boys ages to make them actual adults and I also altered a couple things around and you'll notice it. This is just the prologue, chapter 1 should be up sometime soon; I hope. Anyways, read and review please!**


	2. chapter one

**Anywhere But Here  
**_chapter one,_

_M/M, Inc, Mpreg. At fifteen and seventeen the Halliwell sons knew exactly what they wanted, each other. However, their family didn't understand that need and the boys ended up living with their grandfather when their parents kicked them out of the manor. Five years later, their parents are back and knocking._

**hmm, i really have no excuse for not updating in such a long time. i'm just extremely lazy and haven't felt like writing anything i suppose. anyways, on with the story and hullo lucy!!! i haven't talked to you in like...forever, so yeah, hello, ha!**

**i attempted just to kinda make this is a fill-in chapter and add a bit of humor, if it's not funny i understand and i apologize. i'm aware that i'm not very funny but i try. thanks for the reviews by the way!**

Victor knew that he was doing the right thing; Piper really sounded like she wanted to see Wyatt and Chris but he couldn't help the tight feeling in his chest since he knew there were going to be fireworks today, there was no avoiding that. He also knew that if things didn't go to well today that he would probably lose Wyatt and Chris's trust and wouldn't see them again afterwards but it had to be done; they needed to speak with their parents sooner or later. He looked up when he heard the doorbell and slowly made his way over and opened the door to see every Halliwell standing there.

"Piper, I thought you said it was just you and Leo," Victor exclaimed. "They're going to think you're here to attack them!" Still, he moved aside to Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Pandora, Prudence, Penelope, and Melinda inside of his apartment. He couldn't help but notice that the tight feeling his chest was getting tighter every second; his granddaughters did _not _get along well with Wyatt and Chris; they never had. Victor was never certain why but Wyatt and Chris stuck very close together when they were growing up and rarely talked to anyone but each other and even then it was by using telepathy.

"Well, we all just felt like we needed to be here." Paige said and felt horrible that she had to lie but they really needed Wyatt and she would be willing to get him any way; she had to get revenge for Henry and Peyton if it was the last thing she did. She knew that she was a horrible Aunt for even thinking of just using her nephew for a single spell and after that she never really wanted to see him again, but she couldn't help it.

"They should be here any moment," Victor said as he looked at his watch and a beat later orbs formed in the living room and Wyatt and Chris appeared and immediately froze when they saw their entire family. Chris was the first to break out of it and shot Victor a hurt look. "Before you boys say anything, I want you to listen to your mother."

"No," Wyatt said coldly. "How could you?" He finally turned his attention to Victor and gave him a disbelieving look. Without a second thought Wyatt grabbed Chris's arm and orbed out only to land on the ground a second later and immediately looked at his family and looked furious. "What the hell!"

"Wyatt, please just listen to us for a second." Piper begged and Wyatt shook his head furiously.

"No! You wouldn't let me talk to you the last time I saw you Piper. You don't have any children, remember? I don't have to do a single fucking thing that you tell me, I'm an adult," Wyatt snapped before he pushed through his cousins and went right for the door while Chris hung back and stayed in his spot. Wyatt turned when he realized that Chris wasn't following him and saw that he was glancing between everyone. "You've **got** to be fucking kidding me, Chris."

"Wyatt...please; just...please." Chris said quietly without looking at him and he heard Wyatt exhale a breath before he walked back over and sat down on the couch and looked at them expectantly. If Chris wanted to hear them out then fine; he couldn't really leave Chris alone with them anyways.

"So, what is it that you need us to do, Piper?" Wyatt asked as he skipped right to the point. He wasn't stupid and knew that they had to have a reason to suddenly want to talk to them after five years of silence. Chris slowly walked over and sat down next to him but didn't touch Wyatt since he wasn't sure how Wyatt would react to that and would hate for his family to see Wyatt reject his touch. When Wyatt reached behind him and lightly grabbed the back of his shirt Chris scooted a little closer to him since the last time Wyatt did that he was eight-years-old and scared out of his wits.

"We just want to talk to you Wyatt-" Piper started but was interrupted by Paige.

"We need you to say a spell with us so we can vanquish the demon that killed Henry and Peyton."

"Hmm, so pretty much you want me to risk my life to help you out?" Wyatt asked as he looked between his family members and saw his dad looking away from them and smirked lightly at it. He was tempted to help them just so he could kiss Chris and hug him right in front of them as many times as he wanted, especially Leo.

"It's your duty to help-" Paige started

"No, no it isn't," Chris immediately snapped. "Just because you want revenge against a demon for killing Henry and Peyton doesn't mean that Wyatt suddenly has a duty to help you and do what you say. As he said before, he's an adult now and doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to."

"You have to have your bitch speak for you?" Pandora spat at Wyatt and a second later she was thrown back against the wall and slumped to the ground unconscious. Paige quickly rushed to her daughter as she looked up at Wyatt with a furious look on her face.

"How dare you!" she shouted and Wyatt cocked an eyebrow.

"How dare I want?" he asked. "In case you're forgetting Auntie, you _need_ me. I _don't_ need you or your daughters fucking mouth," At that Wyatt looked back at Chris expectantly. "Ready to go home yet?"

Chris hesitated a moment before he nodded his head and stood and followed Wyatt out of the apartment before he slipped his hand into Wyatt's and soon disappeared in swirling orbs and was grateful when they appeared in their apartment. Wyatt immediately walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer before walking to the couch where he turned on the TV and didn't say a single word or look at Chris once.

"Wy..."

"What Chris?" Wyatt asked quietly. "If you're going to defend them then you can just shut up now because I won't hear it."

"I wasn't going to Wyatt," Chris said as he quietly walked over and sat down next to Wyatt before he laid his head on Wyatt's shoulder and felt his lover's arm wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. "I don't think we've seen the last of them."

"It doesn't matter; just ignore them and eventually they'll get the message and leave us alone," Wyatt said softly before pressing a kiss to his head. "Unless you want me to help them..."

"No, I don't want to even risk losing you Wy, or even think about it happening."

--- --- ---

Wyatt didn't even move to pick up the phone when it began to ring and only took a swig of his beer; he knew exactly who it was, it was the same person it'd been for the last three hours and he really didn't feel like talking to his mother. The one thing that he couldn't understand is why they suddenly wouldn't leave them alone, was the spell really that important? As much as he loved his Uncle Henry he refused to get himself killed in the process of saving him. As for Peyton; who really cared about her, she had always been a bitch and had scratched Wyatt when she was five and it had been right on his cheek below his eye and Paige had only laughed and ruffled his hair when he went to his mom.

He couldn't help but scowl at the memory; even then his Paige hadn't really cared what he did or what her hellions did to him, neither did his mom but the moment he retaliated they went sobbing to their mother and Piper and he was grounded for two weeks and his mom even temporarily bound his powers so he couldn't orb out or use his powers for anything. However, she'd forgotten that Chris could and often orbed him wherever he wanted to go when he wanted to go. It was one of the reasons why the brothers were so close, because Chris had always been so eager to do _anything_ that Wyatt told him to do and followed him around like a lost puppy.

Chris stepped through the door with two bags of groceries in his arms and he closed the door with his foot and set the bags down and went to pick up the phone with a glare to Wyatt. "You're right next to it, can't you answer?"

"Don't wanna; it's Piper...again," Wyatt said before taking another sip of his beer and Chris hesitated a moment before he walked to the phone and pulled the plug out of the back and immediately the ringing stopped and Chris went to put away everything he'd bought and Wyatt trailed behind him. He peaked in the bags and his eyes went wide as he saw something that he'd never imaged to see in his entire life right before Chris snatched the bag away from his eyes. "Chris...was that a..."

"...Yeah." Chris quietly as he glanced at him to judge his reaction. Wyatt looked like he was ready to pass out and freak out at the exact same time so Chris stayed silent and waited for his reaction to it. Wyatt was silent for a couple of minutes before he swallowed and opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"But that would mean..." Wyatt trailed off. "It's not even possible, I mean...what the fuck, Chris!?" he finally shouted, making Chris jump in the process. Never before had he seen Wyatt go from stumped to angry so fast. Then again, they'd never really been in this position before so he supposed that anything was really possible from him right now.

"It's not that bad Wyatt, it's just a test." Chris said and Wyatt rubbed his face.

"I know that Chris but if it's a 'good' test it tends to lead to an **infant **Chris! A fucking infant, not an A! It's not just another ordinary test." Wyatt started off calm but ended up screaming. That was when Chris started getting angry at him. It's not like a baby is a bad thing, not at all, in fact it had been the number one thought on Chris's mind for a while now. After all, they'd been together for more than five years and he was acting like it was the end of the world.

"It's just a baby Wyatt! You're acting like it's the fucking end of the world and I might not even be pregnant in the first place, it's just a fucking test you asshole!" Chris shouted before he snatched the test out of the bag and stormed into the bathroom before slamming the door shut behind him.

------------

"Baby, I'm sorry, can you please just come out of the bathroom?" Wyatt asked softly for the tenth time as he rested his forehead on the door. It had been twenty minutes and Chris refused to leave the bathroom for anything. Wyatt was well aware that he had taken the pregnancy test and it already had a plus or minus sign clearly visible but Chris wouldn't talk to him. "Chris, come on! I apologized like twenty times already, it was just a bit of a shock. Please?"

Wyatt nearly fell forward when the bathroom door opened and opened his mouth to apologize to Chris again but Chris brushed right past him and into the bedroom and shut the door before he locked it right behind him. Wyatt bit his lip before he slowly advanced into the bathroom and peeked into the trashcan and saw the box tore open as well as the pregnancy test. Wyatt stared at it for a moment as he decided which side would have the pee on it before he picked it up and turned it over.

'_Shit.' _was the only thought running through Wyatt's mind when he saw the little pink plus sign. Many, many thoughts followed after that one like what in the hell would their baby look like? They were brothers for crying out loud, it would probably come out with three arms or a mental disability. Then again, he didn't even think a guy could get pregnant so maybe their baby would be normal looking and perfectly healthy. However, his name was Halliwell for a reason. Bad things always happened to them...maybe this would be different.

Wyatt walked to the bedroom door and sat down with his back to it. "Listen, Chris. I know that I overreacted earlier and I'm sorry, it's just...I got scared, you know? I mean, you're a guy. You might not act like one all the time, but you are and it's just a big surprise when your _boyfriend _buys a pregnancy test and to have it be positive just blows my mind even more because I'm gonna be a father and I'm not so sure of how good of a job I'm gonna do with that. So, I'm sorry that I overreacted when I saw the pregnancy test and I should have just...well, I don't know but I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not like you got pregnant all on your own. Do you forgive me?"

It was silent for a moment before the door opened and Chris nearly tripped over him. "Wy, what are you doing on the floor?" he asked and Wyatt blinked at him when he noticed that Chris was now in his pajamas.

"I was talking to you..." Wyatt slowly trailed off and Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...uh, I was changing into my pajamas...but, what did you want to tell me?" Chris asked and Wyatt only shook his head in disbelief. Of course, the one time that he tries to be sweet and accepting and actually apologize without Chris telling him to and he didn't hear a single word of it.

"Nothing, Chris. Absolutely nothing."

------------

"Chris, I, uh, I think that table three needs to be cleaned." Connor Wells announced to his brunette co-worker and Chris looked up from the newspaper he was reading and frowned when he saw the table. No one had sat at the table the entire day and there was nothing even on it.

"Connor, no one's even sat down at table three yet." Chris said as he looked at the Irish man who was polishing the bar counter, or at least he had been before Chris walked over and sat down at the bar for his break. They only had a one bedroom apartment and he was trying to find a bigger one that they could afford and it wasn't that easy. Not to mention that Wyatt stubbornly refused to help since he didn't want to leave the apartment they had now. He insisted that they could fit the baby in the bedroom with them and when it grew older it could sleep on the pullout couch that they would eventually buy for it.

"_You know Wy, we're gonna need to find a bigger place for when the baby come," Chris said as he and Wyatt watched TV. He had his head rested on Wyatt's shoulder while Wyatt's arm was loosely wrapped around his waist, hand rested on Chris's stomach. Wyatt looked at him with a look on his face that Chris couldn't identify. "What? This is only a one bedroom apartment, Wy."_

"_Chris, this apartment is our baby. You wanna sell your own baby?" Wyatt asked and Chris rolled his eyes at him and shook his head._

"_Listen Wy, as much as I _love _this apartment we have a REAL baby on the way, a REAL baby that needs a nursery, which is another room that we don't have." Chris said as he pushed himself up so he could look at Wyatt._

"_Oh come on! The baby could sleep in our room, you know in a...um, a bassinet! Yeah, a bassinet." Wyatt said as he nodded his head at his own thoughts and Chris rolled his eyes at him before he decided to amuse him._

"_Oh really? What happens when the baby gets bigger Wy? You know, it might be easy to have sex when it's like a newborn but when the baby's like five you're not gonna be getting ANY action what so ever if we still have our child sleeping in our bed. Actually, I'll never sleep with you with the baby in the room so you'll never get anything until it moves out."_

"_No...When HE gets bigger we can move him to the living room, he can sleep on the pullout couch." _

"_We don't have a pullout couch, Wy."_

"_We'll get one when the baby gets big enough for his own room."_

"_Please tell me that you're joking and what in the world makes you think that it's a boy? Most likely, it's a girl or are you not aware of our family sex ratios?" _

"_I'm not looking at anything. I refuse to sell my baby for another one."_

"Oh? You should still clean it. It looks a bit dirty." Connor said and Chris finally understood exactly why Connor was insisting that he clean the table.

"Connor, I'm not bending over the table so you can look at my ass. You do that enough without me helping your little perverted mind." Chris said with the roll of his eyes as he looked back at the newspaper and Connor sighed lightly before he went back to cleaning the counters. Chris sighed when he found the perfect apartment yet again but it was WAY out of their price range.

"What are you looking for a new apartment for?" Connor asked as he peeked at the newspaper and Chris glanced up at him and quickly thought about the answer. He couldn't really say that they needed a new apartment for their baby now could he? After all, it's impossible to Connor as it was to himself five weeks ago anyways.

"Um, me and Wyatt are adopting." Chris said and Connor dropped a glass and it shattered on the ground while he looked heartbroken.

"What?" he asked and Chris rolled his eyes at him before he picked up his newspaper and wondered away from the Irish man.

"Chris, table six needs a waiter." Jeffrey shouted to him and Chris sighed lightly before he set down the newspaper on the counter and made his way over to table six while he got out his pad of paper and searched for his pen. When he looked up as he reached the table he froze. Every single Halliwell – including Victor but missing Wyatt – was sitting at the table in front of him.

"Chris, listen just hear them ou-" Victor started but Chris turned and walked away. He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed his time card as he clocked himself out before he looked at Jeffrey.

"I'm sick." Chris said and Jeffrey nodded his head while Chris walked out the back doors and to his car. He wasn't sure why his 'family' thought that Wyatt would really help them with something that could possibly kill him and they just wouldn't get the message. Eventually they had to plug the phone back in and the calls had returned like crazy before they decided to change their number. They didn't even tell Victor what their new number was, they actually hadn't even talked to him since the day that he betrayed them. They never planned on talking to him again either, or the rest of their 'loving' family.

------------

Chris sighed as he fished around in his pocket for the keys but when he reached the door it opened and a young woman around twenty-three or so came into Chris's line of vision and right behind her was Wyatt, who look shocked to see him. "Chris, what are you doing home so early?" Wyatt asked while Chris could only look between the woman and Wyatt before Wyatt finally seemed to remember she was even there.

"Oh, I'm Giselle Robinson." The woman said with a bright smile and at Chris's confused look she continued. "Your real estate agent for the apartment you and your husband were looking for..."

"Oh, right of course; sorry, I just forgot," Chris said with a tight smile and she gave them one last smile before she headed down the hallway and Chris immediately turned to face Wyatt with a raised eyebrow. "I seem to remember this very handsome blonde that said he wouldn't quote "sell my baby for another one" end quote."

"Yeah, well, I just got thinking and surprise, surprise – you were right. We do need a bigger place for the baby since I hear that babies need a lot of things," Wyatt said and Chris only smiled before he gave him a kiss. "Anyways, you never answered my question. What are you doing home so early?"

"Do I need a reason to come home and see the best 'husband' in the world?" Chris asked with a grin and Wyatt rolled his eyes before he walked back into the apartment and headed into the kitchen before he hopped up onto the counter. Chris always went to the kitchen first thing when he got home and today was no different. He looked through the fridge and pulled out a plate of leftover pizza but as soon as he stood it was taken out of his hands by Wyatt and put back into the fridge.

"Babe, you should really eat some fruit and drink some milk, you know?" Wyatt said as he pulled out the bowl of grapes and put them in Chris's hands. "I'll buy some strawberries and cantaloupe when I go to the store later. Maybe some prenatal vitamins too, they'd still help you even though you're a guy right?"

Chris only shook his head with a short laugh and sat at the table with his grapes. Honestly, he wasn't even a month along and Wyatt was already freaking out over everything he did and everything that went into his body. He wasn't even allowed to anything by himself anymore and he still had nine more months to go before the baby was finally out. It would be a long nine months.

"Wy, you know I just thought about it. But how is the baby going to come out?"

"Uhh, probably out you're a-"

"Don't finish that sentence. Ever."

"Chris, I'm sure it won't hurt to bad to have it come out you're a-"

"Wyatt! What did I just say!?"

"You know, I bet it'll stretch; it has to, to fit the baby out. I mean, would that hurt or _what_ if it didn't?"

"Wyatt..."

"What? You don't think it wouldn't hurt?"


End file.
